Sonic takes a vaction
by cherryblossomwithwhitehair
Summary: Sonic goes on a vaction, but when his vacation is cut short by a tsunami he returns to find Chaos


Sonic's Vacation

You probably wondering what happens when Sonic goes on vacation and he has a house and he leaves Shadow in charge. The Chaos emeralds are all retrieved so then no worries.And What does he come back too find out also.

Sonic: Come on Shadow please just watch the house for me.

Sonic was at the front with two suit cases about to leave

Shadow: Come I thought I was your rival.

Sonic: Yes I know but you're the only one I can trust in this occasion

Sonic was ready to go he was out front in the yard

Sonic: and….(sonic added) I'll pay you.

That quickly caught Shadows attention

Shadow: How much? He asked curiously

Sonic: 40 rings….

Shadow: Not enough

Sonic :ha you didn't let me finish 40 rings an hour and I'm leaving one of my credit card you can use it in case of emergency

Shadow: So then have fun on your vacation don't even worry everything will be fine Oh and don't forget to go to the spa you look very exhausted. How about another week off.

Shadow was pushing Sonic to the curve of the street

Sonic: Alright then I'll call later from the plane I ain't running today I don't feel like it. So then bye.

Sonic waved as he got in a taxi. The taxi left

Shadow: Great he's gone. Beep beep beep Hello Rouge yah it's me Shadow I'm having a party tonight….. Seven o' clock great. Beep he hangs up the phone and starts dialing again

**7:00 pm**

Ding Dong the doorbell rang Shadow ran towards the door then paused before opening.

Shadow: Ok potato chips, soda, pizza, movies, plasma TV out of Sonic's credit card ok I have everything.

He opened the door. In came Rouge, Tails, Cream, Amy, and Knuckles everyone was here. Except Eggman

Eggman: Boohoo sob sob I never get invited to parties. I'm so fat! Wah runs into bathroom

Rouge: Nice party hm I didn't think that Sonic would actually let you throw a party.

Shadow: Well he said since he trusted me the most that he left me in charge and he would let me do anything.

Rouge: Anything heh ( in a evil sinister voice)

Rouge walked over to the stereo and put in Sexy Can I and turned the stereo up. She started dancing. Tails walked over to Shadow

Tails: It is kind of weird the Sonic let you throw a party. He hates having parties unless he is around.

Shadow: Na he didn't how about you go up to the stage and connect the mic and start Karaoke

Tails: Ok I really want to sing.

Tails walked up to the stero connected the mic and got on the stage

Tails: Ok this song is for Amy. He said in a groovy voice When I see you my heart goes on fire and I screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem for you.

The crowd started singing with him

(cell phone) We will we will beep

Shadow: Hello

Sonic: Hey shadow what with the ruckus in the background? Are you having a party?

Shadow: NOOOO what na that just Tail and I we are watching a movie

Sonic: really then whats with the music?

Shadow: huh the romantic music oh it's that Rosalina just broke up with Jeff and bo ho boo hoo ho sob sob sob and sob we.

Sonic: it's ok Shadow

Shadow: they were such a good couple boo ho sob sob

Sonic: You need some time I'll call you later I know how you feel When Sasuke went off and left Sakura ahh I call you later bo ho sob Beep… Beep.

Shadow: That should keep him busy for a while. ALRIGHT EVERYONE KNUCKLES IS UP FOR KAREOKE!

Knuckles was drinking some punch he spit it out and it wet Rouge

Rouge: EWW you pig! She storms off into Sonic's room

Knuckles: No really I'm not going up there! Shadow was pushing Knuckles to the stage.

Shadow: Come on you can't be that bad.

Knuckles: Oh trust me I'm that bad.

Shadow: Cream put that song Unwritten!

Cream: Alright!

Shadow: Go ahead

Knuckles: Here goes my dignity. I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined I'm just begging the pens in my hand ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window

He was cut off by someone. It was Tails

Tails: Booo you stink ahh get off the stage My momma sings better than you get the Fk Out!

Apparently Tails was drinking to much Rum and got drunk. Knuckles got off the stage and ran into the bathroom crying . Cream walked up to Shadow

Cream: Shadow um how about we have a drinking contest. This alcohol is legal right?

Shadow: Yah ( in a sarcastic voice) sure it is and wait are you sure your Cream?

Cream: Why?

Shadow: I would never expect you to say that you're the goodie good, but either way drinking contest it is. We have Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, and Tequila. EVERYONE PICK YOUR OWN

**Meanwhile Rouge**

Rouge: Sonic room is so clean He such a goosie good no wonder he gets goody girls. She looks under the bed

WHAT THE FK IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS? IT'S A THONG! OMG Sonic isn't a goodie good. Ewww

She drops the thong and runs out of the room.

Rouge: So what's going on?

Shadow: We're about to have a drinking contest you want to join?

Rouge: Sure after all I just got scarred for life.

Shadow: How?

Rouge: You don't want to know

She picks up a Whiskey bottle.

Shadow: Alright We have Rouge with one of the whiskey bottle, next we have Tails who is already drunk with Vodka next Amy. WAIT AMY? Ok what ever we have Amy with the tequila and me with the rum and Cream with another bottle of whiskey. Knuckles is still crying in the bathroom READY….. SET….. GO!

3 hours later

Everyone is drunk. We have Amy past out on the floor. Tails throwing up. Left is Shadow, Cream, and Rouge

Shadow: Give hic up up Amy hiccup you hic up fcking going hic up to lose!

Cream: Hiccup Whore! You're such a whore Rouge.

Rouge: I hiccup I… hiccup know I hiccup am. But at least I don't act hiccup like one!

Amy: Whatever! Bch

Knuckles comes out of the bathroom

Knuckles: Hello? OMG Shadow, Cream, Amy, Tails, Rouge. YOU LEFT THE WATER RUNNING! He runs over and turns off the faucet and comes back

Knuckles: Guys? You drunk? Don't worry Amy I get you up.

He picks up Amy

Amy: What What happened

Ding Dong

Knuckles: Hey the pizza is here wohhoo! He drops her and runs.

Amy: Hey look a big birdie Polly want a cracker ….. Zzzzz

Slam

Knuckles: Thanks.

Rouge: YO! Hiccup Red…. Head…. Look hiccup I'm leaving. She picks up her purse and walks out to the car

Cream: GOOD BYE WHORE!

Shadow: hey I see a doggie hey Cream want to go make out

Cream: Sure kiss I'm done night zzzzzz she passes out

Knuckles: Hm Shadow.

He tries to get him to stop drinking and he takes the bottle away

Shadow: What the Fck you do that You looking for a fight

He tries to punch and falls sideways.

7 hours later 3:00 am

Knuckles got drunk because he got bored

Shadow wakes up

Shadow: Hiccup Everyone leave! Hiccup

Tails woke up Amy, Cream who was making out with the pillow and Knuckles. Got up and they still were drunk. They walk toward the door.

Rouge driving ( she lives very far away)

Rouge: Stupid hiccup whore hiccup where is my Budwiser? Oh there you are your such a good friend. Drink Drink Drink errr Crash Kaboom. She crashes to the side of the road

Rouge gets out of the car

Rouge: Aww stupid car you made me spill my beer. Kick Ow you broke my heals I'm leaving you and going home we broke up kick. And I want my purse. Kick walks away.

NextDay

Shadow: huh what OMG I got to fix this place I'll just call a maid.

Reaches for cell phone

Cell phone

Five new messages from Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic and Sonic

Ring Ring house phone ringing

Shadow: Hello?

Sonic: Hmf I'm coming home should be there in less then an hour.

Shadow: What why?

Sonic: Well a Tsunami passed by Maui and damaged the hotel. So see you in an hour. Bye

Beep

Shadow: OMG NOT TIME FOR MAIDES MOMMY! Oh wait I have none. Damn it

He starts cleaning as fast as he could

An hour later.

Ding Dong Shadow runs to the door.

Shadow: hey Sonic Welcome back I got to get going ok send me my check by mail

Sonic: Ok wow the place is made clean hm whats that you have?

Shadow: Oh it's just rum.

Sonic: You had a party?

Shadow: noooo (innocent voice) I was bored an I got so depressed after Rosalina left Jeff I brought a bottle of Rum. Shadow thought No more parties for me

Sonic: Okay? Well then I'm having a party tonight coming?

Shadow: NOOOOOO

Runs off

Sonic: Whatever enters house turns on to the news?

News lady: And in the new Five car accidents last night. Supposed that they were drunk driving no names have been identified but we have one name a bat lady named Rouge she was drinking a bottle of Budweiser in the middle of the highway after her car crashed

Sonic: Lady needs to chill on the beer. Hm I guess I should call Tails at the hospital

Hospital

Ring Ring Ring Sign NO CELL PHONE

Doctor: Hello

Sonic: Hello is Tails there?

Doctor: Sorry to tell you but he's …. he's dead.

Sonic: Huh did he leave me anything?Doctor: No!

Sonic: Screw him Damn it he hangs up. And calls cream Hospital

Ring Ring Sign NO CELL PHONES

Cream: Hello?

Sonic: Cream?

Cream: Who is Cream Who am I? Who are you?

Sonic: You're Cream

Cream: I'm related to milk!

Sonic: No!

Cream: What's your name?

Sonic: My name is Sonic you should know that.

Cream: Are you my daddy?

Sonic: No!

Cream: AH You are my daddy hm ohh look a birdie. What's your name birdie?

Sonic: Cream his name is Cheese.

Cream: Cool I can eat him

She grabs him and tries to eat him

Cream: EWWW you tasty nothing likey chicken. Daddy?

Sonic: I'm not YOUR DAD! SHEESH BYE

Cream: Bye Daddy?

Sonic: How about Knuckles Beep (apparently Knuckles got amnesia)

Cellphone ringing on the ground We will We will Rock YOU ROCK YOUKnuckles: Ahh evil thinging want to kill me. Who is me? Ahh die evil thingy Die poke poke IT'S VIBRATING TOWARDS ME AHH

Answer machine: Hi you have reached Knuckles Please leave a message after the tone. Beep

Sonic: Hey Knuckles It's me Sonic answer up I'm having a party tonight! Beep hangs up phone

Sonic still: Hey I guess I can call Amy. Beep Beep Beep. Hello

Amy: Hi Who is this?

Sonic: Finally someone knows who they are Amy can you come over?

Amy: How do I get there?

Sonic: By walking over

Amy: Where do you live?

Sonic: I live right next to you I'm looking through the window and I see you.

Amy: OH HEY LOOK THERE IS A BLUE HEDGEHOG AS MY NEIGHBOR

Sonic: That's me Amy.

Amy: Oh hey Sonic so then How do I get to your house?

Sonic: Just walk through

Amy: Through the wall How?

Sonic: Go outside and walk to my yard.

Meanwhile Knuckles(thought I forgot about Knuckles ha NEVER!)

Knuckles: Evil thing ah I kill you with this. He picks up a chaos emerald and attacks the phone still working. Humph I try again it vibrating AHHH

Sonic: Weird it got dark out hm a small meteor shower weirder

He walks to the front yard with the phone still in his ear and Amy walks out now they are standing side by side

Sonic: Amy

Amy: Sonic I think I went blind

Sonic: Don't look into the light!

Amy: I see the future

Sonic: Tell me what do you see?

Amy: I see a hippo Oh wait that's eggman and fire

Sonic: Amy breathe breath …. Ok stop breathing into the phone you sound so close. Oh you're standing right next to me.

Amy: h…..o….w…..is….t…h….a…t help. She past out

Sonic: I meant stop breathing into the phone not stop breathing Amy? Amy? Hm she's dead I can do C.P.R. but na I don't fell like it but then….. Oh look a fat puppy.

He runs over to the lady with a fat puppy

Sonic: Whats his name? he said while petting the dog

Lady: Eggman

Sonic let go of the dog quickly

Lady: AH the girl she's dead Do something Sonic

Sonic: NO I only work Mon-Fri not Saturdays

Lady: But save her

Sonic: Na I think I'll turn evil/

Lady: Then I'll report you to the police

Sonic: In that case Run Away!

He runs to Shadows place Shadow throwing up in the bathroom

Sonic: Come on you still can be hurt from the Rosalina thing and the Jeff they'll get back one day.

Shadow still throwing up yet speaking when he get's a chance: Don't …………….. you…………………..get………………………it………………………………we………………………………had…………………..a……………..party!

Sonic: You had a party so that explains Tails death yet he left no money to me and Rouge

Shadow flashback

Rouge: I'm definitely scarred for life now

Shadow: How

Rouge: You don't want to know

Flashback over

Shadow: You hurt Rouge!

Sonic: What ever I'm calling Knuckles.

Shadow waved his hand in front of Sonics face and yes he stopped throwing up after the flashback.

Shadow: Like if he remembers who he is. The news said that two was let ho.

Meanwhile Knuckles

The cell phone stopped ringing

Knuckles: Little friend? Are you ok? Little Friend I KILLED YOU NO!!

Tries to do mouth to mouth to the phone

Knuckle: LIVE LIVE LIVE!

Sonic calling

Cell phone: WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!

Knuckles: Ahhh Son of a B&ch!

Throws cell phone into the ocean

Cellphone: WE w ill ro ck you? Blub blub blub

Shadow: So know what do we do?

Sonic: Shadow tell me what you remember?

Shadow: I don't remember anything

Sonic: Think

Shadow: I remember Cream calling Rouge a whore then Rouge storming off

Sonic: Ok what else

Shadow: Sometime at sometime I kicked everyone out and before that Tails threw up on my shoes

Sonic: Ha and what else?

Shadow: And as they left the only thing I heard was hiccup

Sonic: Hm I have an idea I have a whole stack of beer in my basement we can watch the football came and drink but first

Egg man's cellphone I know somewhere out there there's the other side of me

Eggman: hello sob

Sonic: Are you still trying to concord the world?

Eggman: No I'm Too FAT HA sob sob sob runs into bathroom

Sonic: Ok let's go

**Sonic's house seven hours later 3:00 pm Everyone's drunk**

Shadow once more was throwing up in a corner. Sonic drunk on the third floor

Sonic: I'm going to fly (starts singing) I believe I can fly

Falls out window then the sun came out

Sonic: Huh where am I? Ahhh I'm going to die I'm going to die!

Boom he falls and dies

**That's the end of the story well I will tell you what happened after that**

**Cream never got her memory back and kept on chasing Cheese and Rouge ended up in a crazy place tied up the only thing she stated was "I WANT MY BEER" As you know Amy, Sonic ,and Tails died. Knuckles thought that he was being chased by a ghost and use the Master Emerald to smash it came out to be the wind. So the world came to an end, but Shadow moved to a different universe and was arrested for drunk driving. And here is a funny joke for you all and a lesson**

**Kids don't try this at home and if you do and you get drunk take your parent's car not your neighbors. Got me!**

**That's it Please Review!**


End file.
